


This Is Who I Am, Just Remember Me

by Kunoichirin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: JJ and Isabella aren't engaged, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-10 21:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunoichirin/pseuds/Kunoichirin
Summary: JJ and Isabella have been together for a long time. But as JJ competes in different competitions and falls for a fellow skater after watching him skate. Isabella can tell his attention is split, but she doesn't know who her competition is.





	This Is Who I Am, Just Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> JJ becomes much less narcissistic once he falls head over heels (literally, on accident) for Phichit. I just came up with this. I just thought up a random pairing while listening to "The Theme of King JJ". Not popular. I still hope someone reads it. So... yeah... enjoy!

'I look in the mirror, the king smiles at me...'

The audience applauded and cheered for their favorite star as JJ ended his dance. JJ did his signature 'JJ Style' pose, and the crowd went wild. Especially a certain section of JJ fan girls.

JJ happily skated off the ice and passed the next contender; Phichit Chulanont. "Good luck. You'll need it." JJ smirked to the slightly older skater. Phichit simply scoffed, but smiled sarcastically at him and said "Thanks."

Slightly startled at his different-from-other-skaters reaction, JJ almost tripped over his girlfriend, who was waiting excitedly for him. "You did great!" Isabella cheered.

"Heh heh, wouldn't expect less from King JJ!" JJ boasted.

"Hehe, of course not!" Isabella smiled. "Shall we watch the rest of this competition?"

"I suppose, though there isn't much point." JJ shrugged, taking a seat in the empty front row. Isabella sat down next to him.

Once JJ laid his eyes on the graceful skater, he couldn't take his eyes off him. Even when Isabella tried talking to him. He didn't understand the strange addiction Phichit produced in his skating. He was really good. His rhythm never varied from the music playing; "Shall We Skate?"

JJ noticed the skater's foot slipping in front of the other, and nearly cried out in warning. What was he, a coach? Phichit tripped, but quickly recovered, staying in rhythm with the music. It was quite shocking to JJ, that one could keep that kind of rhythm, even after a mistake like that. Not even pausing from the music. Almost as though it was part of the routine.

"Babe!" Isabella's voice snapped JJ from his thoughts.

"Ah, sorry. Yes?" JJ asked, still not able to take his gaze off Phichit's movement.

"I said, how could he be so careless as to where he puts his feet? What is he, twenty? He should've learned that a while back." Isabella scoffed.

"Everyone makes that mistake sometimes." JJ pointed out, accidentally defending his competition. Isabella looked at him strangely. "I mean, yes, how could he be so careless."

"Riiiight..." Isabella shifted her gaze back to Phichit as he finished. The audience burst into cheers and applause once the skater finished. JJ nearly joined, but quickly remembered not to.

"I did much better." JJ forced himself to say. Forced? Why forced? JJ paid it no mind and left his seat to use the restroom. While passing Phichit, the dark haired boy glanced at JJ and smiled as if to say 'impressed?' Man, did that give JJ another reason to use the bathroom.

* * *

After a few minutes, JJ returned to his seat, pleased that he was in time for the winners to be announced. Obviously, JJ knew he came in first, but he hadn't paid attention to the other rates.

"In first place, with 113.6 points!" the announcer cried. "Jean-Jacques Leroy!"

The crowd cheered loudly as JJ skated onto the ice to stand on podium.

"Second place, with, ooh, 110.4 points!" the announcer called out. "It's Phichit Chulanont!"

The crowd cheered again as Phichit hopped onto the ice, happily taking his place next to JJ.

"And scoring third, 104.7, Christophe Giacometti!"

The audience cheered once again for the third place contender, who took his place on the other side of JJ. The announcer gifted the medals to their new owners, and the crowd erupted in applause and cheers once again.

Once the winning skaters were dismissed, JJ quickly realized he had another problem. And so did someone else.

"In case you haven't realized, you have quite the noticeable problem down there." Chris whispered.

JJ didn't hesitate; he didn't run, but quickly walked to the men's room again to deal with his second erection.

* * *

Many weeks of other competitions passed, and JJ was ready to pass Phichit's altogether score of 114.8. And he planned on doing that with his new, improved routine.

Of course, JJ was nervous for once. Though his routine, he had inspired part of it after Phichit's routine. He hadn't even realized it until two days prior to the competition. And man did he have a panic attack on that one.

Isabella seemed to be suspicious of JJ, also putting him on edge. But he couldn't mess this one up. He was so sure he could win this, but only if he focused only on the dance.

Here he was now, on the ice, waiting to begin. The music began, signaling JJ's starting point. He skated quickly and confidently, matching his theme's melody. The audience clapped and sang along, boosting JJ's confidence.

Once he reached the point he had slightly copied from Phichit, his chest felt slightly tight from worry. As the music sang 'I can rule the world, JJ, catch me if you can', JJ stole a look at Phichit.

Phichit was sitting away from the other skaters, and was... singing along?

This surprised JJ so much, he tripped over his two feet and practically flipped. Though he recovered quickly, he knew that would affect his points.

* * *

"So much for being so great, Mr. Perfect." Yurio scoffed. "From the look on your face right before you fell, it seemed as though you saw a ghost."

"You aren't exactly one to talk about ghosts, Yurio. You look like one yourself." JJ grimaced. He was met with a kick to the back. "Ow! Geez, you have skates on, y'know!"

"Yuri, calm down, he has a point." came the cheerful voice of former skater Victor. Next to him (no surprise), was Yuuri Katsuki. Yurio glared daggers at him.

"Whatever, dumbass." Yurio mumbled.

"He got a much higher score than you, Yuri, so I don't know why you think you have the right to make fun of him." Phichit's voice scolded. "He beat me."

Yurio scowled and raised his foot to kick his opposer. And suddenly JJ was there, holding his leg inches from where Phichit had braced himself. "Look squirt, try to at least kick someone without skates." JJ suggested, tossing Yurio off balance.

Once Yurio sat up, shocked, he looked between JJ and Phichit, then burst out laughing. JJ and Phichit made eye contact, glanced at Yurio, then looked back at each other, and quickly looked away, faces red.

Victor looked between the two and grinned. Yuuri, of course, looked rather oblivious.

"I really must get going." JJ stammered, breaking the silence. "Um. C'ya at the next comp-!"

As JJ made to escape, Phichit caught him by the back of his jacket. Yuuri, Yurio, and Victor all watched intently. "Wait."

JJ turned to see what he wanted, and was met with a quick kiss. Quickly as it came, Phichit was gone, running off down the hall, probably fearing what would happen if Isabella found out what he did. And JJ didn't blame him.

Yurio burst out laughing, as the crowd had fallen silent, apparently seeing the whole thing. JJ decided to split before his girlfriend caught up to him.


End file.
